I'll Give You A Reason
by hphglover
Summary: QW2014 - Day One - Quinntana begins. Santana isn't about to lose Quinn to Puck of all people, especially when she hasn't had a chance to tell her how she feels yet. With the help of some friends, she sets out to win the blonde's heart.


_A/N: So this is my late contribution to Quinntana Week 2014. I know I'm super late with it, but I wasn't paying attention to the dates on Tumblr when one of my readers asked me to write some stories for it. I haven't participated before and this just happen to fall on the same week I had to go out of state to attend a work conference. So here's this one and I will be posting another one as soon as it is finished. Hope you enjoy it!_

I'll Give You a Reason

QW2014 – Day One – Quinntana Begins

"You can't just _confront_ her, Santana," Kurt whispered hurriedly as he followed the fiery Latina down the hallway and towards the auditorium where they were to meet their friends again. "She's not going to listen to you right now. Not while she's in a Puck induced high, however freaky that is."

"You don't understand, Kurt! I have to stop her from making this mistake. Her life is one fucking mistake after another and someone has to stand up to her. I thought she was past letting men define her. Besides, I know I'm not the only one thinking this. Didn't you see Rachel's face when they were singing that stupid song? She's not thrilled about this either."

"But she won't tell her anything this time. Rachel has tried so many times with Quinn. I think she's given up at this point."

"I don't think she has. She's probably plotting something right now. She'll corner her in the bathroom like she always does and she'll tell her in a long-winded speech that Quinn is acting crazy."

"And if she does, what do you honestly think is going to happen, Santana? They just told the entire group they're going to try dating each other."

"See, that's the thing, Lady Hummel. Quinn said she's going to _try_. If she was really sure about this, she wouldn't have said that."

"What about that Biff character? She was dating him for the last three months, too. He must have been important enough for her to bring him so we could meet him."

"She was showing off, like always. You forget I know her better than most. It's been so obvious he doesn't care about anything other than himself and his reputation. That boy is obviously blind, mute and deaf to have missed our entire performance because he was texting. Or maybe he is gay and was using her as his beard. But he finds out about her past and she is no longer someone he wants to be associated with. What an asshole."

"You know you played a part in that. You're the one that told him about most of it, Santana!"

"Whatever. If he can't accept Quinn with all of her attributes and flaws, then she's better off without him."

"And what exactly do you want from her, Santana? Are you still smarting over the fact that she hasn't really shown an interest in being with you again after Mr. Shue's wedding?" he asked softly as he grAabbed her arm to prevent her from moving closer to the auditorium doors. "Just what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"That's what I want to know as well," someone said behind them and they both jumped in fright, turning to face a frowning Rachel Berry.

"Where the hell did you even come from, Hobbit? Eavesdrop much?" Santana asked her while rolling her eyes and pulling both of her roommates into a nearby classroom.

"I was following you guys and couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It's not like you were being quiet."

"If you say one word –."

"Stop with the threats, Santana," Rachel cut in smartly. "We've made up now and I don't care to revisit that so soon. If you're plotting to break up Quinn and Noah, I want in."

Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise. "No questions asked?"

"None at the moment."

"What's in it for you?"

"Quinn's happiness," she answered simply.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I've learned to trust Santana's judgment when it comes to the Glee club. I hate to admit it, but she's right about the things she says about our friends. And she might deny it till she's blue in the face, but she does it because deep down she cares about us."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Hell, I guess I'm is as well as long as I don't have to do anything illegal."

"Where's the fun in that, Lady Hummel?" Santana jested as she punched his arm lightly.

"I'm telling you, Lopez, this better not land us in any trouble."

"Fine. Here's what's going to happen."

0-0

"Quinn, wait up," Rachel called out as she saw Quinn passing by the classroom they had been plotting in. Kurt and Santana stayed back so they wouldn't be seen.

"Hey, Rachel," Quinn stopped and faced her. "Did you need something? I was just heading to the auditorium."

"Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. We haven't really talked at all since we've been back."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. Just lots of things happening that I wasn't expecting. How about dinner later at that restaurant you like?"

"We could go as soon as we leave the school if you want."

"Sounds good. I'm meeting Puck later tonight to go on our first official date, so that would work out perfect" she told her with a small smile.

Rachel tried so hard to smile back, but in the end, she couldn't. "I guess I won't keep you long, then. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Quinn noticed the disappointment in her eyes and moved closer, taking her hand. "I can always cancel for tonight and go tomorrow. I guess we have some things to talk about."

"Would you really do that?"

"Yeah. I know we haven't been communicating much, but there are things we need to say to each other, I'm sure. Especially after everything that's happened in the past few months."

"I'd really like that, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and then she looked around. "Hey, have you seen Santana since we left the choir room? I haven't had much of a chance to speak to her, either. I guess she's just spending all of her time with Britt."

Rachel looked at her curiously, noticing the slight edge to Quinn's voice. The blonde obviously wasn't thrilled about the prospect of Santana spending all of her time with her counterpart and it was showing, even if just slightly.

"I think I saw them go into one of the classrooms earlier. I know Santana is trying to talk Britt into leaving MIT," she informed her and watched attentively for any reaction.

"Of course she is! Then Britt can move-in with her and they'll finally live happily ever after."

0-0

"She sounds bitter, Satan," Kurt whispered from his place by the door. "I never thought I'd hear that from the Queen bee because of you."

"Shut it, Lady Lips. If she sounds like that, maybe there is hope after all."

"So you're seriously not getting back with Britt?"

"That ship sailed a long time ago. I'll always love and care for Britt-Britt, but she's no longer who my heart longs for."

"No, that would be the other blonde in your life. No wonder things didn't work out for Dani and you. You've been hung up on Quinn since the wedding!"

Santana sighed. "Honestly, Kurt, I think it's been going on for longer than that."

His eyebrows rose and he gasped. "How come none of us ever knew?"

"That is the one thing I always learned to hide well because I never thought I'd have a shot at being with her."

"And now you do!"

"Maybe. It all depends on how the next couple of days go. If she doesn't want to be with me, I can't very well force her."

"Let's hope for the best, yeah? Because a happy Santana is a very good roommate!" he joked as he gave her a side hug. "We'll help you get your girl."

0-0

"Actually, Quinn, I don't think that is her plan at all. Brittany is not happy there. They are taking advantage of her genius at that school. Using her to do things that will only benefit the school. She's losing herself. Or didn't you notice how hard it was for Santana to get her to dance again? When have you ever known Brittany Pierce to turn down the chance to dance?"

Quinn played with the pearl necklace around her neck and sighed. "I just thought they were trying to get back together."

"Quinn, Santana's been over Brittany for a while now. It took a lot for her to move on, but I promise you, she has. But she will always care for Brittany and she will always want the best for her. Just like she cares about you," she finished softly.

Quinn scoffed at the very idea that Santana cared about her. "She has a funny way of showing it. We've barely spoken since Mr. Shue's wedding."

Before Rachel could respond, they heard people coming their way and turned to see the old Glee club coming their way. Puck smiled cockily when he saw her and Rachel frowned a little. She didn't want to think that Puck was just happy he had finally gotten together with the one girl he hadn't been able to in high school. That this was just about a conquest to him. Her eyes then went to Quinn's face and because she knew her, she knew her smile was fake and it didn't reach her eyes.

_So much for them trying_, she scoffed internally.

0-0

After they sang and danced some more, everyone made plans to come over to Puck's place that night to have a Glee members only party. Most everyone would be leaving the next day so he cancelled his date with Quinn in order to have everyone over one more time.

Quinn didn't seem too affected by the turn of events, Santana noticed. If anything, she seemed a little relieved. The more she thought about it, the more Santana figured Quinn didn't want to be alone with Puck for long periods of time. They probably didn't have an awful lot to talk about and he would probably push for sex right away.

The thought alone turned her stomach unpleasantly and she fought to keep her bile down. She sought Rachel's eyes and the brunette nodded in encouragement. It was times like this that made her realize she had a really good support system in place and maybe she needed to evaluate how she treated some of her friends. Kurt and Rachel had been her saviors when she had landed in New York, and while there had been problems, they had become close, retched as she was to admit it. She'd learned to care about them and to take care of them in her own way. Now they were showing that same care back and she considered herself lucky. She nodded at Rachel before grabbing Britt's hand and heading towards the exit.

She could feel eyes burning into the back of her head, but she just smirked a little and kept walking.

0-0

Quinn watched them go and couldn't help but frown. She wasn't jealous at all, she thought to herself. She wasn't upset that she wasn't asked to leave with them. Just because they had done one number together didn't mean the Unholy Trinity was back together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel as she came to stand by her and ask if she was ready to leave. Absently nodding, she followed the shorter girl towards the exit doors.

"Did you drive here?" Rachel asked as they reached the parking lot.

"My mom dropped me off. I haven't really been driving much," she finished quietly.

Rachel swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded in quiet understanding. She didn't comment on that because she had already had this conversation with Quinn and they were good. It was just painful to know the blonde was still afraid of driving herself anywhere.

"I have my dad's car here."

"I'll send mom a text so she knows she doesn't have to pick me up. She'll be glad since she probably had to juggle appointments this afternoon just to come and get me because I'm too much of a wimp to drive."

"Don't say that, Quinn. After your experience, it's perfectly understandable. I only drive when I'm here. That's the beauty of New York!"

"Maybe when I'm done with school I'll move there," Quinn joked as they settled inside of the car and put on their seat belts.

"That would thrill more people than you probably know!"

Quinn looked at her curiously, not fully understanding the comment, but decided to let it go as Rachel found a good song on the radio. They just started singing together as she drove them towards the restaurant.

Once there, they were quickly shown to a corner table where they would have plenty of privacy to talk. Rachel thanked the hostess and started browsing the menu, quickly settling on what she wanted. Once done, she decided to watch Quinn for a moment until she noticed her lips quirking up into a slight smile.

"You're staring, Rach," she whispered.

Rachel laughed. "I'm just happy to spend time with you again. I haven't seen you in a while. Not since you came to see me in New York after Finn's funeral."

Quinn swallowed hard and nodded. "You know the reason I couldn't make it to the funeral. Which is also why I went to see you after I was done with all of those tests I had to do. And I'm really grateful you covered for me and no one knew I was in the hospital."

"Yeah, about that," Rachel edged carefully. "I'm not the only one that knows." At Quinn's questioning gaze, she continued. "Maribel called Santana and told her all about it. Your mom let her know what was going on because she wanted to talk to David about the tests and possible procedures."

"Santana hasn't mentioned anything to me about it," Quinn told her.

"Oh, but she threw a fit and it was all we could do to keep her in New York. She wanted to go see you immediately. She was horrible to deal with until your mom actually called her with news and she finally calmed down."

"_What_?"

"Quinn, Santana cares more about all of us, especially you and Brittany, than she shows. She was a mess that entire week. Dealing with Finn's death, me and Kurt falling apart, finding out you were back in the hospital. When it was all said and done, she actually slept for a whole day and when she finally woke up, she was in a better place."

Quinn took a sip of her water before carefully putting the glass down. Before she could say anything, the waitress came by to take their order. Once she was gone, she turned back towards Rachel with a slight frown on her face.

"What exactly was she told?"

"The truth. That you had a bad fall and that your doctors in New Haven wanted to make sure it hadn't affected your back. That there was the possibility of a procedure again. That you might be using your cane more often."

"Oh my God! I didn't want her to know, Rachel."

"Quinn, be serious. Santana would have been furious if she hadn't found out until much later. You might be oblivious to how much she cares about you, but Judy and your parents aren't. She was inconsolable when you had your first accident and finding out you had another fall almost did her in. Of course they told her about it!"

"She didn't call me."

"Why would she? Would you have taken her call?"

"Probably."

"And say what exactly? You forget how well I know you, Quinn Fabray, and you would have omitted that information. The only reason she went to Lima with me instead of to New Haven was because David promised her he would accompany Judy over there."

Quinn sat back against her seat and ran her fingers through her slight curls. "I had no idea all of that happened."

Rachel sighed. "You're both so damn stubborn! I swear is like dealing with children sometimes. It's clear you both care deeply, but instead of dealing with it, instead of showing each other, you hide it. Quinn, take it from me, we never know when something bad is going to happen, we don't know when someone we love is going to be taken from us. None of us were prepared for Finn's parting and even though we weren't together anymore it still hurt. I would hate for you to miss out on something wonderful because you're too proud or too confused or too _whatever_ it is to do something about it."

Quinn was silent and contemplative as their food was brought over to their table. They started eating in silence at first and then Quinn put her fork down and dabbed at her lips with her napkin.

"I'm not sure I follow what you're trying to tell me."

"I think deep down you do know, but you don't want to face it just yet. It was easier to hide behind Biff and now Noah. At some point, though, you'll have to face the truth or risk being unhappy for the rest of your life."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic, Rach? You don't think I'll be happy with Puck?"

"No, Quinn, I honestly don't think you'll be happy with him. I just can't even fathom what either of you is thinking at this point."

"Wow, Rach. Way to crush my hope."

"Being your friend means being honest with you. Noah's always been a womanizer and I don't see that ever changing. He is alone right now, he joined the forces and now he feels like he has to settle down or something equally ridiculous. You're the one girl he could never have. So of course he's going to try to win you over right now."

"So you think I'm just some challenge? Some quest to him?"

Rachel sighed and covered Quinn's hand with her own, giving it a squeeze to ease the sting from her words.

"I do. I'm afraid once you're back at Yale and he doesn't get to see you, he'll either break up with you or cheat. He's not going to do well in a long distance relationship. It's just not how he works."

"And you don't think he can change for me?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I think he will try but I don't think he'll have much of a chance succeeding."

Quinn just nodded, not sure what to say as she considered Rachel's words. She couldn't deny she had already thought of that.

"I don't know what to say or think right now," she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Quinn, but I would like it if you gave this all some thought and maybe figure out why you keep letting men define you. You're so much better and stronger than this!"

"So you think I let men define me as well?"

"Someone's already mentioned it?"

"Santana."

"I see. Well, then, food for thought. But for now, let's just finish our meal so we can go get ready for this party. I'm not really looking forward to it, but I imagine we won't see each other for a while again, so I might as well partake in the festivities."

"Yeah."

0-0

"So are you going to finally talk to Quinn or are you going to let her get away one more time, San?" Brittany asked as she blew on Santana's freshly painted toenails.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Britt. I just don't know what the hell she's thinking right now. And how are you so okay with this?"

"Because I love you and want you to be happy. We had a good thing, but it's over now and we've both moved on. I just think you and Quinn can have a great future together if you just get your shit together."

"Okay, so let's make a pact."

"I'm listening."

"I will try to talk Quinn out of her relationship with Puck and giving us a chance if you promise me you'll think about quitting MIT and following your dream of being a professional dancer. We know people in New York now, Britts and we can hook you up with some auditions. I think you'd be great at it and you wouldn't even have to go to school because you're a damn natural at it. I want to see you happy and smiling again."

"That sounds doable. But I won't quit school until I have something secure to fall back into. I don't want to depend on anyone."

Santana extended her hand, pinky finger sticking out. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear. Now, let's get you looking so hot Quinn won't know what to do with herself!"

0-0

The party was in full swing when Quinn and Rachel arrived. They noticed the many cars lining both sides of the road and frowned.

"This is not just a Glee party," Rachel mentioned as they got out of the car and made their way up the driveway.

"No kidding. I can't believe Puck invited other people. Wasn't this supposed to be a final get together of the club before most of us leave tomorrow?"

"Noah will be Noah."

"I don't think I'm going to be here long if there's a bunch of drunk idiots inside. This is not what I signed up for."

"Stay close to me then because if you want to leave, I'll be right behind you."

"What the fuck is this?" they heard from behind them and turned to look at a frowning Santana.

"I thought it was just for us," Brittany added confused. "There are way too many cars here."

"That's what we thought, too," Quinn told them as she tried to keep her eyes on Santana's face. She knew she was failing miserably as her eyes roamed up and down her body.

_Jesus! How am I supposed to keep my distance and remain in control when she's wearing that dress with fuck me heels?_

Santana found herself smirking a little as her eyes did some roaming of her own. She was glad to see Quinn out of her Stepford's wife costume and into tight jeans. God, but her ass had looked scrumptious as they were walking up to them. It was all she could do to stop herself from cupping a feel. She wasn't in the mood for a slap.

"Um, why don't Brittany and I run inside really quick and check out what's going on? If it's too crowded we'll leave and do something else just us," Rachel offered as Quinn and Santana kept looking at each other's bodies, sort of oblivious to everything else.

"Good idea, Rach," Brittany said before either of their friends could respond. Wrapping her arm around Rachel's, she led them up to the front door. "Damn, they have it bad for each other, don't they, Rachie?"

"God, I know! And both so stubborn! I had a long talk with Quinn today about it. I don't know if it did any good, but I'm hoping it at least opened her mind to the possibility of a future with Santana."

"Oh, good! I made a pact with Santana today as well. If I quit school and go back to dancing, she will try to win Quinn's heart. She told me you all could help me find auditions in New York so I could dance professionally."

"Oh, Brittany, that would be so amazing! You're so talented. It's like your body can do things I didn't even know were possible."

Brittany couldn't help but grin at the tiny brunette. "Heh, you don't even know the half of it, Rachie! I can do things with my body that are like _whoa!_"

Rachel found herself blushing as her mind filled with questionable thoughts and her heart rate went through the roof.

"Oh?"

Brittany giggled as she pulled her inside the house. "Come on, let's get this over with so we can get the hell out. I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

0-0

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Santana husked as she moved closer to the blonde.

Quinn finally snapped out of it and scoffed. "Do you want me to slap you again?"

"Mm, you're going to make me think you're into that kind of stuff, Blondie. I didn't know you liked it rough but I can definitely get down with that if that's what gets you going nowadays."

"Santana," Quinn warned but then looked away with a frown.

Santana noticed the slight change in demeanor and knew she had gone too far. Moving closer still, she sought Quinn's eyes to no avail. Grasping her chin lightly, she moved Quinn's face until they were facing each other again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

"No. No, it's not. I never should have said that. Sometimes I say stupid shit I don't mean."

"Then why did you? Because all of you just make me feel like some damn trophy to be won. Something pretty to have hanging from your arm. No one ever bothers to get to know the real me."

"Whoa, babe, where is this all coming from?" Santana asked in surprise.

"Never mind. I think I just want to go back to my place."

"No, let's talk about this. I obviously said the wrong thing, but I was playing with you, Q. I didn't mean any offense."

Before Quinn could even answer, they heard the front door slam and turned to look at a fuming Rachel and a clearly pissed off Brittany coming out. Before they could even ask what was happening, Puck ran after them but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Quinn and Santana standing there.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Rachel said as they finally reached them. "This party sucks ass."

The only one not surprised by her language was Santana as the other two stared open mouthed at her.

"Yeah, let's go," Brittany added and went to grab Quinn's hand to pull her away. "We have _nothing_ to do here."

"Quinn, wait!" Puck called out. "Let me explain, babe."

"What did you do?" Santana asked in a deathly calm voice when she noticed his reddened cheek.

"He was kissing some trollop in the kitchen when we walked in there," Rachel informed them. "I can't believe you'd do that to Quinn, Noah. And on the day you announce to the entire club that you're trying a relationship. I don't think I ever want to see you again!"

"You did _what_?" Santana shouted in a way that left no doubt in anyone's mind that she was about to attack him.

Quinn was quick on her feet and wrapped both of her arms around her waist from behind as Puck jumped back in fright. Santana extended her arms trying to grab at him. "Imma kill you, you son of a bitch! Let me go, Quinn! Imma kick this pendejo's ass."

"Stop struggling so much," Quinn muttered as she tried to contain the fiery Latina in her arms. "He isn't worth it."

"He disrespected you in front of everyone. He took advantage of the situation and played with your feelings. He deserves the ass whopping I'm going to give him, damn him!"

"Santana, calm down or you're going to hurt Quinn's back," Rachel tried as she approached the pair. "Come on, you don't want her hurt, do you?"

It was the right things to say as Santana stopped struggling completely and suddenly turned her body so she was facing the blonde.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" she whispered as looked into Quinn's eyes, worry written all over her face. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't meant to hurt you. I know you had that damn fall recently and all of those tests and mmf –."

Quinn had stopped listening after Santana had called her _baby._ She could only react as she cupped the Latina's cheeks and brought their lips together.

"What the hell?" Puck asked flabbergasted.

"Shut the hell up!" Brittany snapped as she turned towards him and glared. He shut his mouth immediately when he saw just how pissed off the tall blonde was.

"That's so hot," Rachel whispered without even realizing she was voicing her thoughts and Brittany gave her a curious look.

"Yeah, it is. But we need to get out of here now. Before anyone else comes out, pun intended," she urged Rachel.

"And who's going to separate them?" she asked pointing at the kissing pair.

"I got this." Brittany walked up to them and put her hands on their shoulders, pushing them apart. "Hate to interrupt this hotness, but we gotta go. Let's go to my place since my parents are out and you guys can talk this out, yeah?"

They both nodded while still looking dazedly at each other.

"Quinn, come on, you can't leave!" Puck whined but quickly shut up when both her and Santana turned towards him and glared.

"Let me handle this," Quinn told Santana, giving her hand a squeeze before walking towards Puck.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, babe! I got to drinking and this girls was just all over me. You know how Puckzilla is and how all the ladies want all up on this," he tried lamely, clearly drunk.

"Which is why we'll never work, Puck, and we should have figured that out before getting lost in some fantasy world. You like the ladies too much and you're never going to be faithful while you're away and I'm in New Haven. So do what you have to do, but we're just not going to work out."

He sighed and nodded. "I really am sorry, babe. I should have known better than to do something else to hurt you."

"I know. Besides, my heart is sort of taken already and I was just having trouble accepting it," she whispered to him.

"Santana, huh?" he whispered back.

"Yeah and I think I have a chance with her and I have to take it."

"I think it's hot."

"Of course you do, you perv."

"Give us a hug and then go get your girl, Q."

So she hugged him and kissed his reddened cheek before turning and walking towards Santana.

"Let's get out of here. Puck's going back to his party and I think we need to talk."

0-0

"So," Santana edged nervously as she sat on the corner of the bed in one of the guest room at the Pierce residence.

"Yeah. Interesting week, don't you think?"

"Guess so."

Quinn sighed. Ever since leaving Puck's house they had barely spoken and she didn't know how to go about it. But one of them had to break the ice.

"You kissed me," Santana surprised her by saying quietly.

She nodded. "I did." She waited a moment and when nothing else was said, she took a step closer to the bed. "You called me baby."

"I did."

"Why?"

Santana shrugged a little. "I guess it just slipped out."

"Did you mean it?"

Santana looked up at Quinn's timid voice and was surprised to see so much insecurity in her hazel orbs. She knew it was difficult for them both to talk about things, to open up and risk getting hurt in return. But if they didn't talk about what was going on, she was afraid they wouldn't ever approach the subject again and both of them would be missing out on something that could be potentially wonderful.

"I did. I didn't know I was going to say it, it just sort of slipped out, but I wouldn't have said it just for the hell of it. It really worried me that I could have hurt you in any way."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about my fall?"

"I was trying to respect your privacy, but I gotta tell you, Q, I wanted to kick your ass for not calling me and telling me what was going on."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Of course I worry! God, Q, don't you get it? You're so damn important to me. Anything that happens that could potentially hurt you in any way affects me directly."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

Santana sighed. "I've been afraid to show it. I didn't want to be all up in your face and then have you tell me to get lost."

"I see." Quinn took a moment to just watch her, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "And what if I told you I wanted you to be _all up_ in my face?"

Santana's eyes widened as she stood up and closed the distance separating them. "You really want that?"

Quinn nodded. "I'd like to see if this could work out for us."

"I need you to be clear with me, Quinn. I don't want to jump to conclusions here. I don't want to think it's something and then it turns out to be something else because that would really kill me."

"What do you think I mean?" Quinn asked softly as she traced Santana's collarbone gently with the tip of her finger.

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you." She tried desperately to ignore the goosebumps that were breaking out on her skin or just how good it felt to have Quinn touching her again.

"I kissed you, remember? I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want to. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want to see if you and I have a chance at being something more than friends," she admitted and waited for Santana's response.

"So Valentine's day wasn't just a _three_ time thing?" she asked with a little smirk as she moved even closer and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I don't want it to be," Quinn answered sincerely as she rested her hands on Santana's shoulders and let her fingers play with her hair. "But that also depends on what _you_ want."

"That's easy. I want to try with you. I've wanted to try for a really long time and just didn't think I'd ever have the chance." Santana looked deep into Quinn's eyes, letting her see all of her vulnerability, before sighing softly. "Babe, I can't say I'm deeply in love with you just yet, but I do have feeling for you. Feelings I want to explore. So I'll give you as many reasons as you need if you'll say yes to giving us a chance."

Quinn smiled and pecked her lips gently. "Just having the chance to be with you as more than friends is enough for now. I want to explore this between us as well. I know the long distance is going to be a pain in the ass, but we can take turns visiting each other and you know I have a single room, so no roommate is going to ever be in the way when you come over."

"I think if we really want to, we can deal with the long distance and make this work. I really want to be with you Quinn, and this isn't something that happened after Valentine's Day."

"It isn't?"

"No. I've wanted this for a lot longer than that, but I think I just pushed it to the back of my mind thinking I'd never have a chance with you. But now that I do, you need to know how I really feel. I'm not playing here and I don't intend to ever hurt you. I'm going to try my damn best to support you and treat you as you deserve."

Quinn kissed her again, because she could, and then rested her forehead against Santana's.

"I really like the sound of that. Just as long as you let me take care of you as well. Starting right now," she husked against her lips.

She took her hand and led her over to the bed. Santana's eyes widened when she realized what Quinn meant and she swallowed nervously.

"Babe, this isn't what I meant. We don't have to rush into this just yet. We can wait as long as you need."

Quinn's smile was radiant at hearing those words as she lay down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

"And just because I know you mean that, I don't want to wait. I haven't been able to get what happened between us out of my mind. It's why I could never go there with Biff. I haven't been with anyone since I was with you," she confessed.

Santana lied down next to her and wrapped Quinn up in her arms. "Really?"

"Yeah. And look, I know you were with Dani, but that's not important right now. As long as I know you're mine, I'm good."

"I'm all yours, baby. From here on out, I'm just yours."

"I'd say this trip was worth it! I finally got you."

"And I have you and I'm never letting you go."

She sealed that promise with a kiss.

0-0

Downstairs in the living room, Brittany put on Grease II on the DVD player and then went back to sit with Rachel on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind I put in the second one. I just really love it. Michelle Pfeifer is hot!"

"I like it as well, Brittany. It's a musical!"

"Great. Want to cuddle? Because we're not going to see either of them until morning. In fact, it might be a good idea to have the volume really high up."

Rachel's eyebrows rose as she looked up at the ceiling before grabbing the remote, cuddling into Brittany's side and pointing the device at the flat screen TV.

Brittany wrapped her arm around her shoulder and down her side, fingers resting lightly on her hip.

"This is nice."

Rachel smiled at her and nodded. "I always figured you were a cuddler."

The blonde kissed the side of her head and smile. "Wait until you kiss me! I can rock that as well."

Rachel's wide and surprised eyes flew to Brittany's face. She was at a lost, so she didn't say anything.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do it until you're ready, but I promise you'll like it, Rachie."

Rachel could only nod, wrap her arm around Brittany's waist and rest her head on her shoulder.

It seemed they were all in for an interesting night.

0-0


End file.
